This invention relates to new forms of carbon as well as methods for the production and recovery thereof from carbon sources.
In 1985, Kroto et al. postulated the existence of a highly stable molecule composed of 60 carbon atoms based solely on mass spectroscopic analysis of vaporized graphite (H. W. Kroto, et al., Nature, Vol. 318, 162, 14 Nov. 1985). More specifically, all that was observed was a peak in the mass spectra of said carbon vapor. However, Kroto et al. did not isolate any of said compound.
A model for this compound was proposed in which 60 carbon atoms are placed at the vertices of a truncated icosahedron forming a perfect “soccerball” structure. Subsequent thereto, many publications have strengthened the evidence for the existence of this molecule. The 60 carbon atom compound (hereinafter C60) was presumably produced in situ for the spectroscopic determination reported in these publications. Yet, to date, no one has been successful in verifying the existence of this molecule since no one has been successful in isolating the molecule in measurable amounts. Thus, no processes for producing recoverable amounts of this new compound have been described to the present time.
In the aforesaid publication by Kroto, et al., the authors proposed many uses for the new substance, C60 if it could be produced in quantity such as C60 transition metal compounds, e.g., C60Fe; or halogenated species like C60F60 which might be a super lubricant; molecules including oxygen and lanthanum in the C60 interior; C60 would provide a topologically novel aromatic nucleus for new branches of organic and inorganic chemistry; and C60 being especially stable and symmetrical provides possible catalyst and/or intermediate in modelling prebiotic chemistry.
Another form of carbon containing 70 carbon atoms (C70) has also been postulated (Kroto, Chemistry in Britain, 40-45 (1990), Kroto, Science, 1139-1145 (1988)). Like the (C60) to date, no one has been successful in verifying the existence of the C70. Heretofore, no one has been successful in obtaining the molecule in any appreciable amounts.